1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing and, in particular, to permitting access to services through instant messaging communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional telephony, a variety of operator services have been available from telephone service providers. In general, operator services entail an agent of the service provider assisting a telephony caller in establishing or conducting communications sessions. In some cases, this agent may be a human operator who converses with a caller to provide assistance. The agent may also be an automated system that responds to a caller's voice or keypad inputs by providing assistance or by otherwise acting upon the caller's inputs.
One well-known example of an operator service is “directory assistance” by which a caller may request and receive the telephone number of another party from a service provider agent. Operator services may additionally be utilized to, on behalf of a caller, perform acts such as call completion, establish multi-party conference calls, provide access to telephony services by callers employing calling cards or alternate billing arrangements (e.g., calling collect), provide relay or other services to special needs callers, etc.
In the case of directory assistance services, the caller desires to initiate a telephone call to another party, but does not know the correct telephone number to dial to reach the party. In a conventional directory assistance scenario, the caller first dials an operator (“0”) or a directory assistance number (“411” or Area Code+“555-1212”), and the caller is connected to an agent. The caller then indicates to the agent which party they desire to reach. The agent consults a list or database to locate a telephone number or other information relating to the identified party and provides the information to the caller verbally or by computer-synthesized speech. The caller may simply record the information for future reference or may immediately seek to contact the party by dialing the provided telephone number.
In many implementations, the agent may also offer the caller the option to automatically complete the call to the other party as an extension of the directory assistance call, thus saving the caller from having to record the telephone number provided by directory assistance and then immediately re-enter the telephone number in a subsequent call attempt. Such directory assistance and call completion services are often provided at a fee which the service provider may bill to the caller or seek to have paid immediately, such as through a pay telephone.
More recently, sources of directory information and the like have become available on the Internet. A person needing contact information for another party may access a website via the Internet using a browser application and enter identifying information about a party. In order to facilitate entry of the identifying information, a form is typically presented comprising entry fields for name (of a person or business), address, city, state, etc. so that the user initiating the inquiry can specify whatever information is known about the party for which contact information is sought. The greater the specificity provided by the requester, the fewer candidate records will be returned by the website's search engine.
Although many directory information services available on the Internet are provided free of charge, the information provided is often incomplete or outdated. Many of the databases underlying such websites are not derived in a direct and timely manner from current information used by the communications service providers in routing calls, but are instead compiled indirectly from other sources. In the case where a directory look-up website cannot resolve a given request or cannot find any records, it is ambiguous whether the request is inherently unserviceable or whether the website merely lacks the necessary data. Many such websites simply provide links to other similar sites that the user may try.
Quite frequently, a person is using a computer to perform various tasks when the need arises to obtain contact information for a given party. This contact information might be needed for immediately establishing communications with the party, such as through a telephone call. Alternatively, this contact information may be needed as part of a task on the computer, such as preparing an outgoing letter or a report that is to include the contact information. Naturally, the person engaged in such a task will want to use the computer to obtain the contact information, particularly if the computer is coupled to the Internet and may access directory look-up websites as described above.
One advantage of employing this approach, rather than making a telephone call to a directory assistance agent, is that the desired information is returned to the computer system in a textual format which may be readily copied and “pasted” into a word processing document, database or other application running on the computer system. By receiving and entering the information in entirely electronic form, the user is saved considerable time and effort as compared to obtaining the desired information from a directory assistance agent in audio format and then manually entering the information into the computer system. The reduction in time and effort is particularly significant when the information comprises lengthy data, such as a complete mailing address and/or secondary contact information (e.g., mobile telephone number, fax number, e-mail address, website URL).
Another significant factor which motivates directory look-up online is the prevalence of “dial-up” modem connections to the Internet. If a user has access to only a single telephone line and the user is already utilizing the telephone line to connect to the Internet, it is burdensome for the user to “drop” the modem connection to the Internet and place a conventional telephone call to obtain directory assistance services. Furthermore, online directory information may be free of charge or less costly than calling a directory assistance operator.